Down in the Valley
by NanMeredith
Summary: Nan Blythe is about to begin college in Kingsport and has a blossoming romance with Jerry Meredith. But when the Great War breaks out, it sends Nan into a new chapter of life she never anticipated. WWI and beyond: Nan/Jerry, Jem/Faith, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Down in the Valley

Chapter 1

The mid-June morning was a fine one, the sort of rose-and-gold morning that lifts one's spirits with its promise of a beautiful day and stirs one's dreams with its friendly, gentle breeze. Glen St. Mary basked contentedly in the cool air and brimming light, which softly spilled over the emerald curves of the land and winked off of tiny dewdrops, clinging gracefully to their deliciously colored petals. Ingleside, itself, was alive with growth, yet peaceful in its morning calm. The beloved house was more quiet at this hour than was usual, allowing for one early-riser to enjoy the solitude of the verandah.

Nan Blythe sat with folded hands and enchanted eyes, looking very much like her namesake mother as she gazed unseeingly at the landscape before her, lost in some girlish daydream that only she was privy to. The rest of the Blythes were not yet up and around on this jewel of a morning, yet Nan had, uncharacteristically, opened her eyes not long after first light and felt impatient to get outside and soak in the new day. Moments of solitude were rare at Ingleside, even if the entire family was not assembled under its roof—a quality most certainly not begrudged by any of the Blythes—so Nan was content to take a little time to simply indulge her imagination. Thus, she sat, daintily poised on the top step of the verandah, hands clasped and eyes shining.

Those who knew Nan well liked her for her blithe nature—with a spice of her mother's temper and vivacity, mind you—creativity, and pretty laughter. She had a mysteriously graceful way of carrying herself at all times, as if she were never afraid of missing a step in life, which endeared her to her father, recognizing Anne's trait in their daughter, and garnered the jealous remarks of intimidated girls in the Glen. She was quick to merriment among those she knew well, while those who didn't know her mistook her eagerness to appear proper for pride. Nan was, by far, the prettier of the Ingleside twins, being more of a woodland fairy than Diana, with elfin like features, striking nut-brown eyes, and silky, sugar-brown hair. Her looks matched her imaginative ways, and so she created quite a beautiful picture as she dreamed all alone in the softness of morning light. She was, at present, seeing visions of a life full of romance at Redmond College in Kingsport, where she would begin studies in the autumn with her twin. The Blythe name was already well known at Redmond, thanks to Jem and Walter, and Nan tingled with anticipation as she speculated about a new chapter in life, away from the Glen. So immersed was she in her imaginings of dimly-lit libraries, gay social events, and scholarly, handsome suitors that she was completely unaware of the tall, black-haired young man who was strolling easily towards the Ingleside gate.

Nan Blythe was the last person Jerry Meredith expected to see first thing on this fine morning, sitting alone on the front step, looking as alluring as she did in the shimmering sun. He was caught quite off guard by how lovely she was and inadvertently slowed his step as he watched her. How kissable her small, pink lips looked when she smiled faintly like that! It was the way she smiled when he would try to drag her into an argument or when she teased him. Jerry almost laughed out loud thinking of their latest debate about some silly matter in the Glen, then realized he was still standing in the middle of the lane, staring at Nan like a fool. What was the matter with him? Jerry knew he had always considered Nan to be pretty, but seeing her had never made him stand and gape like an idiot before. He set his mouth and picked up his step, just as Nan awoke from her reverie.

"Jerry Meredith! What are you doing here so early? Is Jem expecting you? If so, you'll have to wait a bit. I'm afraid I'm the only one up." Nan's pulse had begun to beat more quickly as soon as she beheld him and the words sort of tumbled out of her. What in the world made her heart skip a beat like that? She was very aware of the gaze of his impossibly dark eyes this morning, for some reason.

A sarcastic grin creased the corners of those eyes. "Well, I assumed the Blythes would have been up by now. I wasn't counting on them being so lazy," he teased, "Now are you going to allow me in or what?"

Nan, ignoring his first comment, rolled her eyes and remained where she was. "You know very well, Jerry Meredith that you can visit whenever you like. And if you think I'm going to come open that gate for you, you might as well turn around and head back to the Manse."

"I thought all the Ingleside girls were supposed to be so well mannered. I wonder what the Glen would think if they heard from the _minister's son _that Nan Blythe refuses to open the front gate for her guests."

Nan laughed. "I'm sure the Glen wouldn't think much of what the _minister's son_ had to say on manners when they all remember how horridly you behaved before your father married Rosemary." It was rather a shocking thing to say, but Jerry didn't mind such digs from Nan, and Nan would never have said to it to anyone other than Jerry.

"Well, if you're going to insult me, Miss Nan, maybe I _should_ head back to the Manse."

Nan laughed again, this time getting up and slowly making her way to where Jerry still leaned on the gate. They stood there, each on one side of the wrought-iron entrance to the Ingleside lawn, comfortable in their familiar route of debate. "Do what you will. Really, though, Jerry, what did you stop by for?"

Jerry regarded her for a moment then decided to pursue the thread of conversation, leaving the path of argument for the time being. Nan held his gaze patiently, as was her habit of doing. "I came over to discuss some details with Jem about our football league at Redmond before your clan takes off for Avonlea tomorrow." Jerry secretly decided that he was glad to see Nan before she left, as well. Suddenly, he stood up straight and opened the gate. "Say, why don't we take a brief ramble through Rainbow Valley? It's full of color this time of year and you won't see anything like it while in Avonlea."

Nan felt a little thrill at his suggestion as she slipped through the gate and fell in step beside him. It was not the first time she and Jerry had gone anywhere on their own to talk. Usually they were in the thralls of a lively conversation or debate, and the Ingleside and Manse folk were accustomed to seeing the two paired together. It had never really mattered before—not much, anyway—but for some reason, this June morning had a different air to it.

"So you and Di will be coming to Redmond this fall," Jerry said as they rambled easily through the breeze-stirred grasses of Rainbow Valley. "Very likely you will cause some big scene that disgraces the sturdy Blythe reputation and your father will have to hide you in his house forever to recover from the shame of it. Twins are never to be trusted."

"Just as law students are never to be trusted," Nan retorted with a toss of her hair. "Oh Jerry, I'm so torn!" Nan admitted on a sudden serious note. "Father insisted on Di and me going to Kingsport rather than teach another year, and so I have easily won myself over to the idea of being at college with you and Jem and Faith. But then we are to go to Green Gables and visit all of mother's old haunts and suddenly I feel as though I were no more than a country schoolgirl, unprepared for Redmond and not quite wishing to go, either. I feel as if I belong in two different places at the same time. I love Avonlea and the Glen and being a Blythe at Ingleside, and yet, the idea of Redmond is exciting. Di is too logical to quite understand my sentiments. If only I could be as daring as Faith! Anyhow, I'm so glad she will be there with me. And you and Jem, too."

"Redmond isn't anything too terribly big and terrifying, Nan, really. If I know you at all, you will have half the male population cowed by your quick tongue and vivacity, along with Faith. The two of you together will be quite the storm." Jerry smiled sarcastically. "Besides, Avonlea and the Glen will always be here. It's good for people our age to get out and enjoy the world a little."

"What a fitting thing for the eldest son of a minister to say!"Nan laughed as Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I shall forever rue the day my father followed his life's calling," he joked, thrusting his hands into his pockets and turning to face her. "In all seriousness, though, Nan, I'm glad you'll be coming to Kingsport. Sure, there are plenty of swell girls there, but none of them have quite your flair for arguing." His black eyes twinkled.

Nan met his gaze and tried to repress the heat from rising to color her cheeks. "That is probably because they are more interested in flirting with you than arguing with you, Jerry," she stated bluntly. Nan felt bold. She wasn't sure why she had said such a thing, but secretly wondered if Jerry wished she would exhibit a more flirtatious attitude around him; though how such ridiculous behavior could possibly interest a man was beyond her.

Her disapproval showed in her face, causing Jerry to laugh. "That's probably so, which explains why Jem and I have brought none of them home."

"And Jem is sweet on Faith. What is your excuse, Mr. Meredith?" Nan's eyes were shining now. Jerry marveled at how interesting this conversation continued to get and how he had never before noticed quite how alluring Nan Blythe's velvety brown eyes could be. He suddenly wondered if maybe she were the reason he had never brought any of the Redmond girls home to the Manse.

He ran a brown hand through his hair. "I think it is safe to say that that matter is my own business, Miss Blythe." What a curious and dainty creature Nan was! She was honest, trusting with her feelings, yet not as serious as to miss an opportunity to chide him; unlike so many of the other giggling, foolish girls who had made his acquaintance and were only too eager to please. Yes, Nan would be a welcome addition to Kingsport life.

"Well, let us hope you turn out to be a better lawyer than you have been at the business of finding a sweetheart." Nan tilted her head and laughed, then smiled that faint smile at him as he regarded her, feeling as though the morning were somehow bewitched. She had no idea what had come over her to make her say such things, but she no longer denied the fact that she was drawn to Jerry. She felt a tingling anticipation within her and wondered if it was palpable in the air around them. Then—

"I'll miss you while you're in Avonlea, Nan."

He said it simply, with his hands still in his pockets and his black hair slightly ruffled, but Nan felt a blush warm her cheeks.

"I'll miss you, too, Jerry."

Afterwards, for the rest of the day, Nan was left to ponder Jerry's words and looks. As she packed her things for the train to Avonlea, she sighed in exasperation. Leave it to Jerry Meredith to wait until she had to leave for a fortnight to give a possible inclination of his feelings! It was just like a man, as Mrs. Marshall Elliot would say.

"Well," Nan said aloud to her trunk, "I certainly hope he has made up his mind by the time I return."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading this! Down in the Valley is my first fanfic…really, my first full piece of creative writing that's not for class. I've been on this site for years and loved so many of the entries. I appreciate any and all reviews with all of my heart! I will try to add chapters as often as I can. I am beginning my senior year of college, so it may be difficult for me to find time to write, but I will do the best I can. _

Chapter 2

The train pulled away from the Charlottetown station around noon. The sun was shining brightly at its zenith and warmed the pane against which Nan was leaning, lost to the world in thought. Shirley had his head on her shoulder, his long legs stretched languidly before him on the cushioned seat. Jem and Walter were seated opposite her, discussing details for a bonfire they were arranging in Avonlea the next day. Nan turned her face from the sun and observed her brothers with a bemused grin. They were so different, and yet so alike. Jem, with his crop of red curls and flashing hazel eyes, talked with more animation than Walter, whose soulful grey eyes reflected his thoughts before he spoke them and whose voice was much steadier; yet they each had the same strong jaw and same confident fold of the arms as they sat back, talking in easy, brotherly fashion. Nan, watching them, laughed aloud. Jem and Walter both turned their heads to her with identical, quizzical expressions, causing Nan to laugh all the more.

"Nan, stop moving about so," Shirley said groggily.

"Yes, Nan, stop moving about," Jem chided her. "You wouldn't want to disturb our sleeping princess."

Shirley's eyes remained closed, but his discarded hat suddenly went flying across the space of the car and hit Walter in the chest.

"Wonderful aim, Shirley," Walter said, putting the hat on his head. "You might want to work on that before trying for any football leagues at Queens."

Shirley said nothing, but a humorous grin crossed his lips as he shifted position and went back to sleep. Nan ruffled his hair lovingly, while she and her two elder brothers exchanged amused glances.

At that moment, the car door slid open and in came a rather disgruntled Diana Blythe, who handed them each a chocolate bar, then plopped down into the empty space beside Walter. "I really believe that everybody got up to purchase refreshments at the same time I did. I could hardly move without bumping into someone and having to excuse myself a hundred times," she said, smoothing back a few strands of vibrant red hair that had escaped from beneath her hat. "Next time, you boys can skip drawing lots and just be _gentlemen." _

Walter patted her hand and Jem winked.

"I suppose next time you could simply ignore diplomacy and push everyone out of the way," Shirley said frankly, sitting up and tucking into his chocolate bar with calculated glee.

This elicited a chorus of laughter from the siblings. Shirley never had been a lad of many words, but when he did speak, he made it count.

Anne, who was in the compartment ahead of them with Gilbert and Rilla, heard their laughter and thrilled at its music. At times, she could hardly believe she was the mother of six grown children when it seemed like just yesterday, she was the irrepressible redhead being brought home to a stunned Marilla at Green Gables. Anne sighed now whenever she thought of dear Marilla and Matthew, who had both passed away several years ago and were now sleeping side-by-side beneath the wind-blown grasses of the Avonlea graveyard. She regretted that none of her children had ever had the chance to know Matthew, with his shy, understanding ways and kind eyes. How dearly he would have loved each of them! Marilla, though Jem held a special place in her heart, had doted tenderly upon them all. Shirley had limited memories of her, but Rilla was really the only one of Anne's children who couldn't remember her clearly.

Rilla, who had been but a small child when Aunt Marilla died, was now old enough to attend Queen's! Anne, glancing fondly at her youngest daughter who was curled up with a magazine by the sunlit window, suddenly felt older than her years. She shuddered to think how quickly the beautiful years were wont to pass. Still, she smiled to herself as she remembered the wonderful fortnight awaiting them in Avonlea. It was the first time the entire Blythe family, including Gilbert, were able to get back to Green Gables in quite some time. With Jem and Walter at Redmond, Nan and Di busy teaching, Shirley entering Queen's, and Gilbert's medical expertise in constant demand, it had been much too difficult to get the whole family to Avonlea, even during the slower summer months. Diana Barry was beside herself with the anticipation of their arrival, and Anne was hardly less anxious to get there. Avonlea would never feel out-of-place to her.

Nan had turned her eyes to the window once more and let her thoughts run freely as the landscape skidded past in a blur of summer color. She and her brothers and sisters were all very close, but she couldn't help feeling a little ache at the absence of Jerry Meredith. If only she could see him again, perhaps she could gain some insight into what their last conversation in Rainbow Valley meant! Nan sighed. For the present, she supposed, the mysterious workings of Jerry Meredith's heart would simply have to wait.

The train steamed into Carmody station only two minutes past schedule. Diana Wright and her eldest son Jack were waiting to welcome Anne home again and to drive them all to Green Gables.

Nan hugged her "aunt" warmly. Diana had always held a special place in her heart, along with Avonlea itself. Some of the spiteful Glen girls had labeled it as an old, provincial town. That was the exact reason Nan loved it.

"My! Nan, Di, how tall and pretty you've both grown!" Diana was saying as Jack secured their trunks. Nan smiled inwardly. She knew Diana Barry _nee_ Wright had always been considered a beauty of Avonlea and still was, despite what the Pyes might—and would—say about her being matronly.

"Oh, Aunt Diana, if only my hair were as glossy and raven black as yours!" Nan said rapturously, squeezing her hand affectionately.

Jack quietly observed his mother and the slender, willowy girls beside her. He rather thought Nan Blythe _was_ the prettiest thing he'd seen this side of Charlottetown. She looked strikingly like her mother, despite the difference in hair and eye color. He caught her eye for a moment then quickly looked away.

The drive to Green Gables was splendid and full of laughter. Diana, Anne, and Gilbert spoke of times past, while the boys were in deep conversation with Jack Wright about the bonfire. Rilla and Di were busy discussing fashion linguistics for the little gathering, so Nan sat back and breathed deeply, watching as the Island countryside slipped past.

The wind was up, stirring the long, thick grasses of the meadows and catching up bits of sea-scent in its caressing fingers, mixing it with hints of pine and blossom and woodsy earth. The red-dirt road curved and dipped before them, like a ribbon, leading on and on forever. It thrilled Nan with whispers of undiscovered secrets and adventure, beckoning her to follow. She gave herself up to her imagination until the pleasant ride came to a halt. The Green Gables lane was suddenly before them, and sweet memories of childhood came rushing to meet each one like a fragrant breeze on a spring morning.

"How lovely it is to be back," Anne said, stretching her arms open wide. Gilbert came and put a loving arm around her waist.

Uncle Davy and his family were away visiting relatives, so the Blythes had Green Gables all to themselves. Nan and Di were to share their mother's porch room, with a cot brought in for Rilla, while the boys would stay in what was once the spare room, a very long time ago.

Diana and Jack helped them get their things settled, then bade farewell until the morrow.

Anne went all around the old house, taking in the familiar smells of each room and getting re-acquainted with every little detail. They all enjoyed a gala meal in the Green Gables kitchen then retired early for bed, for the next evening was the bonfire.

**A/N: **_Sorry for how short this chapter was! I really just wanted to focus on the different relationships of the Blythe siblings and show how they all interact with one another. The next installment will be longer and more interesting, I promise! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nan knelt at the window of the little porch gable, feeling alive and expectant. Jack Wright and Cordelia Anne were to be at Green Gables any moment so that she, Di, Walter, and Jem could drive with them to the dunes for the bonfire. The late afternoon had been a whirl of preparation, as the little white room bore testament, with ribbons, garments, and other girlish accessories strewn across the furniture, elegant in its feminine disarray. While the boys had been whooping and hollering downstairs, Nan and Di had shut themselves in their room to help each other make ready for the evening.

Nan, now almost finished, stole a quiet moment at the window while she waited for Di to add extra pins to her red tresses. As the mellow sun began to pour its gold into the lap of the little island, every curve and fold of the landscape seemed to soften with the enchantment of a midsummer's eve. Twilight was lowering her curtain of sapphire and rose, and Nan fairly shivered as she took it all in, the romance of such simple beauty thrilling her to the core. She was like a slender starflower, fresh and vivacious as the spring, in a soft gown of pink-and-cream organdy, which lent color to her cheeks and magic to her eyes.

"Oh, what an impossibly lovely night!" she cried, leaning her face out into the open air, "I'm so glad the boys thought to plan all this!"

"Me, too," Di said, smoothing her dress in the looking glass, "Only, I do so wish the Merediths were here."

Nan felt a curious little rush at the mention of the name, causing her to subconsciously press a hand to her chest to counteract her quickened heartbeat. Images of her and Jerry's last meeting came unwillingly into her mind, both painful and delightful to remember. She missed him, very much. There was no use in denying it, though she daren't breathe a word to Diana, yet. Nan suddenly felt that the bonfire would no longer be quite so enjoyable. And what about Jerry? Did he notice her absence as he said he would? Nan half laughed at herself for assuming she could so occupy the thoughts of one who could have his pick of any Redmond girl (or Glen girl, for that matter)…but then…those dark eyes had held something quite the opposite of mockery when they'd held her own gaze ever so briefly that curious morning. What _had_ that all meant? Nan fidgeted with frustration, unable to break out of the maddening circle in which her thoughts were continuously running.

"Oh for Heaven's sake…NAN!"

Nan snapped back to the present scene to find Di staring impatiently at her with both hands on her hips.

"What? Sorry, Di."

"Where _has_ your mind been running lately, Nan? I must have said your name half a dozen times before you returned from whatever world you were in. I was attempting to ask if you thought I looked alright."

Nan, her ire raising at the total indifference her twin had for anything other than frank realism, set her teeth. "Yes, darling, you look fine." She turned her face back to the window, avoiding Di's gaze.

"Nan! Di! You girls ready, yet?" It was Jem, pounding at the door with eager impatience.

Nan's face broke into a smile, forgetting the momentary tension with Di, and hurried across the door to let her brother in.

"Wow, Nan, you look smashing!" Jem exclaimed with brotherly affection, taking both her hands in his. "You, too, Di!" Now let's go, girls, before Jack decides to leave us!"

"As if that would happen Jem, "Nan quipped, squeezing her brother's arm as they traipsed down the stairs, "He's got us in town and Heaven knows that must be better company than what he's used to."

"No wonder the Glen girls think you're stuck up!" Jem teased, winking at her.

"Jem! I!—" Nan began to protest, but Jem cut her off, laughing. "You know I'm only kidding, Nan, now let's be off! Walter, Shirley, come on!" he yelled, pushing Nan and Di out the door and yanking his brothers along after.

Jack and Cordelia greeted them eagerly as they all piled into the carriage. The fragrant night air was full of gay shouts and laughter and bits of lively conversation as the merry young group drove down the lane of Green Gables. Nan couldn't help thinking that this was exactly the way summer nights should be.

The bonfire proved to be just as magnificent. It roared up towards the stars in great, glowing reaches of brightest yellow and orange. There was music and dancing and delicious summery treats, and Nan danced and talked and laughed until she thought her sides must surely burst. Jem and Jack Wright were at the head of all the festivities, but Nan even got a dance out of Walter, whose deep black eyes sparkled with amusement as they fairly tripped in the sand with each step. The girls' color was high and the boys were full of the energy of youth, and the sounds of their merriment could be heard up and down the shoreline, bringing smiles and fond memories to the faces and minds of those who passed them by.

Finally, the Avonlea folk and the Blythes threw themselves down on the sand in contended exhaustion to watch the moon rise over the sea. Nan discovered an old piece of driftwood stuck halfway in the earth and used it as her perch, looking slightly other-worldly, as a water nymph that has come to observe her kingdom at the witching hour. The lapis-lazuli waves washed over the sand in gentle rhythm and the night breeze, now slightly tinged with cool, threaded its fingers through the meadow-grasses, yet the leaping bonfire still burned warmly and brightly at her back. Nan hugged her knees and gave herself up to the summer night, forgetting about the others as her thoughts ran loose.

"It's a beautiful night, this," Jem indicated with a nod of his head. He had come quietly up behind his sister and now sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Nan smiled in agreement. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Nan was too peaceful and too happy to want to pick up the conversation, just yet. She and Jem had always been close and had spent many hours in easy conversation over the years growing up. Theirs was a tight-knit family—the Blythes were known for it—yet where large families are concerned, pairings-off between siblings are always inevitable. Both Nan and Jem felt connected to their other brothers and sisters, each in their own way, yet when it came to confidential matters they were always drawn to one another's company. Their temperaments were very much alike: Jem understood the romance mixed within his sister's bright intelligence, and Nan recognized the pure heart of gold driving her brother's ambition. Nan looked up to Jem, ever since she was a little girl. Jem had never written her off as frivolous or snobbish; he took her seriously and—in return—Nan was an eager listener and encourager. They confided in each other so much throughout the various ups and downs of youth that they grew to be best chums, bound by the tie of mutual understanding, as well as by the bond of blood. Inevitably, however, as Redmond switched Jem's focus onto a fast track, their conversations had become less frequent in years recent. Jem still wrote his favorite younger sister letters when he could, of course, but it wasn't quite the same as before. Nan understood—Jem was simply following a natural course to establishing his own life—yet she still reveled in any moment they got to truly catch up.

As if reading her thoughts, Jem gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "This is the first real moment we've had, just us, since the summer began. Sorry about that, Nan-let," he said, using the pet name he'd given her, "Life has gotten so…overwhelming…lately." A thoughtful crease pressed his forehead.

"Oh, that's alright, Jem. I knew someday I'd be giving way to the girl who was actually successful in securing your heart. Only, thank Heavens you had the good sense to choose Faith Meredith; I'm considerably relieved on that score. What, you thought I didn't know what had been occupying your free time?" she teased, eyes shining.

Jem laughed outright at his sister's bluntness. "I guess there's no use in us keeping it a secret…ok, _trying_ to keep it a secret, "he corrected, seeing Nan's mocking look.

"Jem, darling, we've all known for quite some time, or at least guessed at it. Truly, Jem, it makes me incredibly happy. Faith is one of my best chums…and _now_ I have the happy task of keeping an eye on you two at Redmond!"

Nan giggled, but Jem's face brightened. "Nan—yes! You _will_ be with us at college this term, won't you, and it'll be a bit like Rainbow Valley times again!"

Nan warmed at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Forget you keeping an eye out for me," Jem continued, taking on a fatherly tone, "it'll be _me_ who has to watch out for you! Redmond fellows are like blood hounds, Nan. Don't let them fool you."

Nan rolled her eyes and then let out a breath. "Jem, I'm—I'm a bit…nervous," she confessed suddenly, "about college—everything. You've taken to it and done brilliantly—you and Walter, both—but what if I can't do the same? I've been looking forward to Redmond ever since I graduated Queens, but…what if I make a fool of myself? What would people in the Glen think…and Jerry…"

Jem regarded his sister seriously for a moment. "Nan, you'll love it, don't worry," he said with the casual confidence that Nan so admired, "Redmond isn't all that different from Queens when it comes down to it. And you have a brilliant mind. Faith, Walter, Jerry and I will all be there looking out for you, anyway."

Perhaps it was the variety of emotions Nan felt whirling around inside her, but she couldn't repress the blush from rising to her face, this time, at the mention of Jerry's name. Oh, to be made a fool of in front of Jerry would be much more than she could bear!

"Nan…," Jem prompted, still looking at her, "Does this have something to do with what people will think of you?"

"Yes and…no," Nan began hesitantly, "Not people in general, not really. Just…Jerry." She dropped his name with finality, realizing she might as well be open with Jem, just as they always were. She stared straight ahead, unseeing, nervous for her brother's response.

"Ahhh," Jem said in the tone of one who has finally been handed the solution to a perplexing problem, "You're worried about Jerry? Well, you know he's never had anything but the highest regard for you, Nan. Trust me, I know him. I've seen him give the brush-off to more than one ridiculous girl at Redmond."

Nan felt relief mixed with a sort of girlish giddiness leap at her insides. Of course Jem didn't poke fun at her. When had he ever? And Jerry…could the look she'd seen in his eyes been genuine?

"Although, I have to say," Jem continued, a slightly mischievous smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Faith and I were beginning to wonder if this was the case with you two! Not that you've been forward!" he added hastily, seeing the look of horror on Nan's face, "No, it's simply that Faith knows Jerry and I know you, so when Faith presented her hunch to me, it made sense. Now, don't let me get you ahead of yourself. Jerry hasn't said anything to me, yet. If he does, though, "he poked her playfully with his elbow, "I won't rough him up any."

Nan laughed again, feeling all at once amazed and relieved. It was so good to speak to Jem like this, again! To tell him what had been weighing at her heart and to not be laughed at for it. And if Jem and Faith both thought there was a chance Jerry might favor her, well then that was worth something, wasn't it?

"He hasn't really said anything to me, either, but if he does, I promise you'll be the first to know."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry it took me 2 years to get chapter 3 up and running! I was finishing my senior year of college, then I got engaged, then the engagement was broken off by my fiancé and I moved to a new city, so I've been horribly busy. Here is the 4th chapter, which I hope you enjoy. I promise it will never take me 2 years to update ever again!

Those of you who have been asking for more Jerry…you will get your wish! Also, Di and Nan won't be estranged forever, so don't worry.

Thank you so much for reading my story! I appreciate it more than words can say.

Chapter 4

"Last one to the bridge must spill their darkest secret!"

"Nan Blythe, just you wait a minute! Nan! Stop!" Diana called after her twin, but in vain. Nan was already far down the red dirt lane, leaving a cloud of earth and laughter in her wake. Di groaned and rolled her eyes. What had begun as a leisurely bicycle ride around Avonlea had somehow turned into a race when Nan's adventurous side took over. Pretty Nan, who liked to keep up appearances where matters of propriety and fashion were concerned, had gotten a wild spark in her eyes and suggested a race to the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters. And when Nan got an adventurous idea into her head, there was usually no stopping her. Of course, she still managed to look becoming, tearing down the lane like a madman with her summer-blue skirts billowing behind, Di noted resentfully. When had Nan ever not been becoming? Di sighed. Her twin was already disappearing around a tree-shaded bend. Well, there was nothing for it. She would simply have to catch her up.

Nan laughed as she flew through the tranquil countryside. She and Di had been out all morning, pedaling easily through town and all around Avonlea. It was such an alluring day, what with the mellow June warmth and wisps of tangy sea-breeze that Nan couldn't help but feel adventure tingling through to her fingertips. Sure, the cantankerous old women of town would think she was mad and shake their heads at "the poor way dear John Blythe's granddaughter had turned out," but what did she care for their tired opinions today? Kingsport lay just ahead in her future and the romance of her mother's childhood home was all around her, so Nan had not a care in the world. And really, Di rather needed a burst of spontaneity to loosen her up a degree; she'd been strangely aloof and irritable lately.

Nan rounded the bend and beheld the Lake of Shining Waters glimmering in whimsical shades of deepest blue before her. Leaning low over the handlebars, Nan sped towards the bridge, taking pleasure in the way the wind rushed freely across her face. Her spirits were high, an energetic glow brightening her cheeks. Drawing near, Nan realized with sudden horror that the bridge was not unoccupied. Someone was strolling casually across, not looking in her direction, and leaving precious little room for her to pass by safely. She braked furiously, calling out to get the man's attention, then—desperate to avoid collision—threw both legs over to simultaneously slow her speed and maintain control. Nan was successful in getting both feet firmly on the ground, but felt her skirts catch at the pedals. With a shriek, Nan started to slip, certain she was about to fall face-forward onto the wooden slats, but the man—with surprising quickness of reaction—flattened his body flush to the rail and put out both arms to steady her.

Nan bent double over her handlebars for a moment, breathing heavily to calm her racing heart and frayed nerves. She chided herself mentally for being so abominably reckless. What a stupid little mess this man must take her for!

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!" she gasped looking up. With a start, Nan realized she was standing in the arms of Jack Wright! "Why, Jack! Thank heavens it's you! Oh, I'm so sorry about this! Di and I were having a little race and, well, I wasn't really expecting anyone to be on the bridge and, goodness, Jack, you could've been injured!" The words just sort of tumbled from her mouth. Thank the good Lord above it was only Jack who had witnessed her make a fool of herself and not a complete stranger! Nan began to laugh infectiously.

Jack looked down at this wild rose of a girl with amusement in his usually tranquil eyes. "Well, I saw you tearing madly around the curve and realized it couldn't end well if I continued to stand in your way." He laughed, too, still holding loosely onto her elbows. "So, Nan Blythe, I have seen an entirely new side of you that I didn't know existed."

Nan's smile widened and she glanced down momentarily, her long lashes just brushing the tops of her creamy cheeks. "Jack, I'm truly glad it was you and not some Avonlea gossip who would be mortified and sing anything but my praises throughout town." She laughed again. Adrenaline had made her bold once more and Jack found he rather liked it.

Nan took a final deep breath as she regained composure, her heart having returned to a regular and steady pace. She smoothed her dress and Jack let drop his arms. Nan, busy taming the sugary curls that had come loose around her forehead, failed to see the look of near-reluctance that flashed across his face as he did so.

"Nan!" Di Blythe, who—having finally caught up to her twin—had rounded the bend in the lane in time to see her sister in close quarters with Jack Wright. Di, already annoyed at having been left to play this ridiculous game of chase in the first place, felt her soul rankle.

Nan waved to her sister cheerfully. "Di! There you are! Oh, it was the most absurd and amusing thing—I was such a fool—but I almost killed poor Jack, here, only he was bright enough to steady me and keep me from injuring us both." She laughed and Jack smiled.

"I believe she won your little race," he said good-naturedly.

Di smiled, but found she could not quite match their enthusiasm. Nan noticed the tension that was again present between them. There was a beat of silence.

"Well, I'd best be off," Jack said, reverting back to his more subdued manor, "I'm glad you're alright, Nan. Take care. You, too, Di."

"Yes, thank you, Jack."

"Goodbye, Jack."

Nan watched him amble off, and then turned to her sister. "Goodness, Di, what's gotten into you?" she queried.

"I might as well ask you the same thing," Di replied coolly, "Why is it you seem to be flirting with nearly every boy you encounter?"

Nan stared. "Di Blythe, how dare you! I was not flirting with Jack Wright! He saved me from a nasty fall, I was merely being kind."

"Being kind would've been to say 'thank you' and move on."

"He's our friend, Diana. Our families have been connected since before we were born, or have you forgotten? You're making an impossibly big deal out of nothing, not to mention something that isn't even your concern." Nan's insides were burning. What on earth had gotten into Di? They'd had their fair share of sisterly quarrels over the years, but Di had never lashed out with an out-of-the-blue accusation about her behavior before. Nan looked incredulous, but Di only tossed her red head.

As soon as they reached Green Gables, Di immediately went in search of Walter, sweeping silently past both Nan and Anne in the hallway. Nan, completely bewildered at her twin's strange behavior, met her mother's questioning eyes and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Anne, sensing that Di would talk when she was good and ready, merely shook her head at Nan, as if to indicate she should let her sister alone for the time being. She had a feeling as to what was going on and resolved to speak to Nan about it later. Anne was about to inquire of her daughter what exactly had happened when Jem came in from the kitchen, waving an envelope.

"I've had a letter from Jerry," he said as matter-of-factly as possible with a glance at Nan, passing through to the living room.

"Oh!" Nan's eyes lit up and she followed Jem from the hallway.

A knowing smile crossed Anne's lips as she watched them go. Jerry was another topic about which she needed to ask Nan. Anne couldn't help but sigh, wondering how on earth it could be that her pretty little Nan was already old enough to harbor a secret fancy for the minister's son! With a slight twinge, Anne realized that her daughter's romance could possibly already be more serious than she thought. The two did spend a lot of time together—how well they looked side by side—but Anne had never dwelled on it for very long, always owing to the fact that they were still very young. Indeed, Gilbert would never own that his baby twins were grown enough to be sweethearting, yet Anne had begun to wonder the moment she saw the first blush stain Nan's cheeks under the gaze of Jerry's dark eyes. After all, they really were not so terribly young anymore. Anne decided to make it a point to inquire after the workings of her daughters' hearts, also deciding it was time to have a conversation with Gilbert about the idea of one Jerry Meredith before too long.

In the living room, Nan was perched on the arm of the sofa, eagerly reading over her brother's shoulder as Jem read Jerry's letter aloud.

"Tom Wells has also agreed to play, which means our team has a fighting chance this year" –Jem whooped at this piece of news—"Well, that's all the updates for now. See you in a few days. Give my best to the family. Jerry."

Nan—who was a faster reader—had already finished the letter and was slumped back, arms crossed and a frown creasing her brow.

Jem re-folded the letter and patted her knee. "Sorry, Nan-let," he said, getting up and going in search of Shirley.

She was left alone in the quiet living room, the afternoon sunshine creating quite a pretty picture as it streamed brightly through the panes and played across the furniture. Nan didn't see any of it. She clenched and un-clenched her jaw, deep in thought, working to ignore the pin-prick of disappointment that threatened tears. So. Jerry Meredith wasn't thinking about her at all! He didn't miss her—of course he didn't. He hadn't even had enough of a thought of her to send her one greeting. Nan's eyes narrowed as plain irritation began to take the place of disappointment. See if Jerry Meredith got a word out of her, now! She could be just as unconcerned as he.

And indeed, the letter she had been composing to Faith, and which was currently sitting half-finished on her desk upstairs, found itself conveniently stripped of several sentences later that night.

It wasn't until the next morning, as Nan sent off her letter and sat down to a pleasant breakfast, that she saw an envelope addressed specifically to her, sitting by her plate. It was from Jerry.


End file.
